The Collective
The Collective are a group of mysterious, near-omnipotent entities that serve the Slender Man, whom they refer to as the Administrator. Although they were once human, they now exist beyond death and have special abilities of their own. Overview The Collective has existed for an undetermined amount of time, at least since the era of World War II, and is made up of an unknown number of members. According to the Observer, the members of the Collective were chosen because their body and mind were perfect. Although those who have died may be chosen to join the Collective, death is not necessary. Those in the Collective refer to the Slender Man as their "keeper" and although they serve him, they retain some of their humanity, as without it they would be "no use". They supposedly do not feel emotions, except for fear of their keeper, although they retain enough mortal characteristics to be amused by the naivety of humans and have shown what seems to be anger at times. Members of the Collective reside in a realm in which time does not move linearly and they have shown the ability to know of an event that has yet to occur. They are also able to utilize the internet from their realm. While outside of their realm, some members of the Collective utilize a human vessel which is said to be their past self; members of the Collective are known to cause time paradoxes that result in their past selves' recruitment. Their vessel still ages, although they do not, and at times may attempt to resist them. As their mind was created by the Slender Man, it is separate from their vessels', although part of their original personality is said to be retained. Members of the Collective can also possess special abilities, which are granted to them by their keeper when required. Some members of the Collective possess nonhuman appearances, at least while within their realm. Their forms are seemingly able to change to some extent, as some members have been shown to form additional eyes on their body which are not normally present. Members of the Collective are given sessions, special tasks that they have to perform, which are seemingly not desirable to them. Whilst in their session, they may be given any abilities that could help them complete their task. They are said to be extensions of their keeper, and perform tasks for him because they are more efficient. If, in theory, a Collective member were to disobey their keeper, then they would be "expunged". The Observer stated that when their keeper has no more use for them, they will also likely be expunged. Despite this, Firebrand was able to become an unbound member, working against the Slender Man and the other members with no known repercussions, due to the interference of another entity. As Firebrand still used dark and scary imagery, Noah Maxwell speculated that the members of the Collective's souls were tainted in such a way that they were like that, regardless of whether they served the Slender Man. The Collective are associated with a symbol resembling an eye, which appears in most of the videos they are responsible for creating, as well as in a number of other locations. This symbol was initially attributed to only the Observer, but is seemingly the symbol of the Collective as a whole. The Observer has claimed to be able to see through this symbol and has said that he is able to see anyone viewing it on their computer, but chooses not to, as most people are insignificant. The Collective's symbol has been seen in the presence of Firebrand even after he was freed form servitude to the Administrator. Known Members Seven members of the Collective have been identified and are known to hold significance, although several other members have been seen within their realm, at least some of which have their faces concealed by masks. In addition, when the seven known members were introduced, what appears to be an eighth member could be seen to the far left; whether this presumed member holds any significance is unknown. * The Observer, a member of the Collective who is currently following Noah Maxwell as a part of his session. He is likely using Noah's friend, Kevin Haas, as a vessel. In the past, he was known as "the Sentinel". He has also referred to himself as "the eyes". * Firebrand, a man with pinhole eyes and a smile, as well as eyeballs on the palms of his hands. He is the future self of Noah Maxwell and has used his past self as a vessel on occasion. Due to the interference of another entity, Firebrand is no longer bound to the Administrator. He has claimed to be on Noah's side and thwarted the Observer's attempt to "take" Noah, among other actions. The Observer referred to him as "the stubborn". * Deadhead, a man who wears a hooded jacket and a skull mask. He once followed Sebastian Kraus during World War II and may now be following Karl Maxwell. The Observer referred to him as "the nationalist". Deadhead's name may come from the German word Totenkopf, which means "death's head". * Cursor, a woman who has X's taped over her eyes. In life, Cursor was Mary Asher. The Observer referred to her as "the selfish". Cursor is Latin for "messenger" or "carrier". * Persolus, who is seemingly an elderly person. The Observer referred to Persolus as "the hermit". Fittingly enough, Persolus is Latin for "quite alone". * Swain, a man who wears a theater mask and an old European soldier uniform. The Observer referred to him as "the lover". * Mr. Scars, a man with scars covering his arms, which he has been seen using to cover his face. The Observer has called him a pawn and referred to him as "the burdened", as well as "theonewhokillsmary", referring to the fact that he would go on to murder Mary Asher. He has appeared in the dreams of both Milo Asher and Noah Maxwell. Chess Pieces During Noah's Valentine's Day 2012 live stream, the Observer tweeted images of several members of the Collective, along with a brief description of each and a text symbol depicting a chess piece. The chess pieces are meant to represent the "game" that is being played by the members of the Collective. Each "player" (which includes the Collective members and several other people) is represented by a chess piece, either black or white. The significance of the teams has not yet been revealed, but several Collective members are on opposing teams. However, with later revelations, it can be assumed that the Collective as a whole are meant to be represented by black pieces, while the white pieces represent Noah and those on his side. Black * Keeper/Slender Man: "The Administrator" - ♚ (Black King) - Described as "onedividedbyzero" * The Observer: "The Eyes" - ♜ (Black Rook) - Described himself as "asentinelbytradepasthisexpirationdate" * Deadhead: "The Nationalist" - ♞ (Black Knight) White * Firebrand: "The Stubborn" - ♔ (White King) * Cursor: "The Selfish" - ♕ (White Queen) * Persolus: "The Hermit" - ♗ (White Bishop) * Swain: "The Lover" - ♘ (White Knight) * Mr. Scars: "The Burdened" - ♖ (White Rook) * Sarah: White Pawn; taken by the Observer/Black Rook. Category:Entities Category:TribeTwelve